goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Bowser:The Final Conflict
Characters Returning Characters Edit Heroes * HeavenlySteven * Undyne * Pikachu * Black Yoshi * Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 * Business Casual Man * Deadpool * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Icy Princess Peach * Bowser Jr. * Kirby * Tiff '''and Tuff (from ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'') * '''Sir Ebrum * Lady Like * Meta Knight * King Dedede * RXFantasy/EnterRoy '('RLT3) - A video maker from Vyond who is HeavenlySteven's best friend. * Waluigi * Incineroar - a Fire/Dark-type Pokémon who is a wrestler. * Pichu Brothers - a pair of Pichus. * Dedenne - an Electric/Fairy type Pokémon who is Pikachu's cousin. * Giga Bowser - the big and more powerful form of Bowser. * Dry Bowser - the skeletal form of Bowser. * Baby Bowser -the baby form of Bowser and Dark Bowser's baby brother. * Baby Icy Princess Peach - the baby form of Icy Princess Peach and Dark Bowser's little sister. * Shulk - the Monado sword user and the main protagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. * Funky Kong * Onion Pixie - '''a little one from the PuyoPuyo series. * '''Ittle Dew - the titular protagonist from the Ittle Dew series. * Masked Ruby - the Zorro-esque swordfighter from the Ittle Dew series. * Jenny Fox - a Jenny from the Ittle Dew series. * Princess Remedy - the titular character from the Princess Remedy series. * Goddess of Explosions - a tall woman who can use her explosive powers in battle and the mother figure for Princess Pitch from Hyper Princess Pitch. * Renoi Redbolt - Renoi becomes the new mother of the young Reami, whose conscious of her's is regained, she is a original female cyborg character created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. * Sid the Squinting - an anthropomorphic red dinosaur who is a computer genius who easily dislikes Sirended. * Blinky - the stealthy CanonBot who is a gunner. * Fox McCloud - the leader of the Star Fox team and the main protagonist in the Star Fox series. * Link - the self-proclaimed "Hero of Hyrule" and the main protagonist in The Legend of Zelda series. * Cloud Strife - SOLDIER 1st Class turned mercencary and the main protagonist in Final Fantasy VII. * Zon and Zamy - the twin boys who are original characters created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. * Simon Belmont - the legendary vampire hunter from the Castlevania series. * Richter Belmont - the destined vampire hunter from the Castlevania series. * Jeanne - Bayonetta's best friend and rival from the Bayonetta series. * Luka - a journalist and escape artist from the Bayonetta series. * Rluffy Rabbit '''(from RLT3')' '- The Toon is rise of the childhood * '''K, Zed and Apple '(from''' Galactic Agency')' '- The WashMash can to fix anything to galaxy. * '''Momotaru '(from''' Pirate Ship Higemaru')' '- on his own against the Higemaru pirates. * '''SonSon '- It is loosely based on the Chinese novel Journey to the West * Reami Redbolt '- She is a teenage girl of memories character created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. * '''Pancham '- a Fighting-type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. * 'Nyami '(from Pop n' Music') * '''Mimi ('from''' Pop n' Music') * '''Dragemo The Eurotunedragon '- 11 years old He is a child of emo dragon boy in Japan character created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. * Gloomglore The Treevolt '''- The little emo girl to a ultimate fight character created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. '''Villains * Dark Bowser * Asha - a Komato assassin from Iji ''and Dark Bowser's hitman. * '''King K. Rool' - the leader of the race of crocodile people called the "Kremlings" and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's arch-nemesis.. * Wolf O'Donnell - The leader of Star Wolf from the Star Fox series. * Sirended - the supreme leader and creator of the TroneBots. * Pebble - the mutated AnimaoBot whose snakes act like his arms. * Hazel - a female wolf-like Tronebot who has a crush on Sid. * Gurbir - a green Tronebot who is Cato's twin brother. * Cato - a blue Tronebot who is Gurbir's twin brother. * Grizzly Bear - an obvious looking bear with a prosthetic leg who speaks Russian. * Antiquam '''- the enormous powerful creature whose head is being comprised of stone. Antiquam is the one who is responsible for turning all of Harmonia's people into lifeless statues. Described as the original character, Antiquam serves as the central antagonist of the film. Antiquam's name is portmanteau of "antiqua" and "petram", Latin for "ancient rock". '''New Characters Heroes * Eric and David Smith '- * '''Dylan, Emily, Kyle, Araon, and Andrew '- Characters made by TheJoJuan4444. * '''Princess Matilda * Fluttergirl - Princess Matilda's friend. * Lumpkin - Princess Matilda and Fluttergirl's friend. * Melissia - Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl, and Lumpkin's friend. * Jennie - Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl, Lumpkin, and Melissia's friend. * Josh - Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl, Lumpkin, Melissa, and Jennie's friend. Villains * Evil Vyond 4Life - The evil version of Vyond 4Life * Mr. Keebler ' '''Cameos '(HeavenlySteven Friends User while He betray users) * YankieDude5000/SarahWestisCutie * Oliver as Latias * TheJoJuan4444 * Andrew Orozco * Venomous Soup * RareYellowWUUTBee * Tbone Animate * Canadian Scout * BrentAnimate * GoTube * Fartnoise9 * Vyond 4Life - A Vyonder. There is an evil version of him named Evil Vyond 4Life * Arle Nadja * Carbuncle * Harpy * Sash Lilac * Sonic The Hedgehog * Gumball Watterson * Seriri * Zoh Daimoah (ENG named Elephant Lord) * Cricket, Tilly, Bill, and Gramma * Popoi * Ken Masters * Feli * Klug * Ally * Squirtle * Morgana * Joker * Jago * B. Orchid * TJ Combo * Snow White * Cinderella * Belle * Isabelle * Zach The Hedgehog/Chris Original named by RonaldRoy Boy * Shovel Knight * Ms. Accord * Ex * Sword Knights * Red Hoddie guy/Mr. Angry Face '''Cast * Steven as HeavenlySteven, Luigi, Funky Kong, Blinky The Tronebot, Zed * Alan as Dark Bowser, Black Yoshi, Ultra Fishbunjin 3000, King K. Rool * Simon as Bowser, Meta Knight, Sir Ebrum, Wolf O'Donnell * Grace as Undyne, K * Brian as Mario, Bowser Jr., Business Casual Man, Deadpool, Diddy Kong, RXFantasy/EnterRoy (RLT3), Sid The Squinting * Julie as Icy Princess Peach, Tiff, Carbuncle, Snow White * Justin as Baby Bowser, Tuff, Rluffy Rabbit * Paul as Masked Ruby * Dallas as Giga Bowser * Conrad/Professor as Dry Bowser, Wario * Princess as Baby Icy Princess Peach, Arle Nadja * Salli as Goddess of Explosions, Reami Redbolt, and Rosie Anderson (Caillou's sister) * Kayla as Dedenne, Inkling Girl, Apple * Shy Girl as Pichu Brothers, Hazel The Tronebot * David/Evil Genius/Zack as Waluigi, David Smith, Araon, and Caillou Anderson * Emma as Ittle Dew * Kendra as Jenny Fox, Onion Pixie, Cinderella * James as Donkey Kong, Incineroar, Cato The Blue Android * Kate as Renoi Redbolt/Ultra Renoi The Herobot V4, Belle * Daniel as Gurbir The Cannonbot * Tween Girl/Robin as Gloomglore The Treevolt * Kyoko as Dragemo The Eurotunedragon, Nyami * Misaki as Mimi, Harpy * Eric as Dylan and Eric Smith * Young Guy as Kyle * Jennifer as Emily